How Drowzee Learned the Hula
by Anya Krikkit
Summary: An inane little tale based *loosely* on Pikachu Re-Volts. Short and weird, and not for great lovers of Ash, who encounters much ANGST.


### How Drowzee Learned the Hula

  
  
  


.... By Anya [Cricket] 

A simple tale I wrote after seeing that episode of episodes, _Pikachu Re-Volts_. Comments are always welcome, and you can find this fic and others at my website, [Chirps of a Cricket][1]. 

*** 

One day, in Pokemon Land... 

"Whatever it is that you want to tell us..." 

"The answer we'll give is society's sypmathy." 

"For the sake of preventing the world's destruction..." 

"For the sake of protecting the world's peace..." 

"Going through the evils of truth and love and truth..." 

"We're the lovely and charming villian roles!" 

"Musashi!" 

"Kojiro!" 

"Wagering the galaxy, we're the Rocket Gang couple!" 

"White hall - we're waiting for the white tomorrow." 

"Nya, all right!" 

Ash stared in confusion. "Well, it looks like Team Rocket." 

Misty rolled her eyes. "You idiot, it's Japenese culture week! That means literal translations, and rice balls, not donuts!" ["But I want a donut!" Shut up James - Kojiro! You're not in this part!] Misty proceeds to whack Ash (Ash-Tachi does not get literal translations. I can't remember their names!) with an extremely large mallet. ::Whack!:: Musasahi looked on in appreciation. 

"You know, I have a really nice bazooka I could lend you. It collapes for easy transport." 

"Really?" 

"Will you quit yappin'! We're here to catch that pikachu!" Nyasu was, as always, goal oriented. 

"Right! Wheezing, go!" 

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" But what's this? Rocket Gang is still standing there complacently! 

"We talked to the writers," Musasahi began smugly. "Pikachu's attacks can no longer harm us. We might go into seizures at any moment and sue." 

"Huh?" 

"In other words," Kojiro was speaking now, "We are invincible!" 

"Will someone just grab the rat?!" Nyasu suited actions to words, and scooped up pikachu. Although pikachu struggled, he struggled in vain. Threats of lawyers are a powerful thing. 

Suddenly, and for no reason other than convienient plot device, a drowsee appeared! 

"Gee, what's that?" Ash, always astute. 

"Growlithe, the grass pokemon. It packs a powerful electric attack." 

Dexter is not in the best of moods today. Poor Ash. Will he have to think for himself? 

Tracey: Hey, am I in this? 

No. Go away. 

"Aww." 

"You know," mused Misty. "It _is_ Japenese cultural week. And lots of Japenese live in Hawaii!" 

"Does that have anything to do with anything that has happened thus far?" Kojiro has a point. I'll admit it. It's a plot device. Fanfics are rife with them. Shut up. 

"I know!" Ash doesn't know. Don't worry. I'm not into the surreal. I leave that to Shadowcat. "Let's teach it the Hula!" 

"Why?" Ahh, Misty. The voice of reason. For no reason whatsoever, Misty hits Ash again with her mallet. 

"You know, Jes-I mean, Musasahi, about that bazooka of yours..." 

"I can give you a discount on one in Celdon City. I buy all my supplies there. You should see the hairspray displays..." Jessie gets a starry-eyed look in her eyes. 

"You know," said Kojiro, "We have Pikachu in our grasp, and a perfect distraction! Maybe we should leave now!" 

"Good idea." And so Rocket Gang left in their balloon, carrying off Pikachu. 

Misty looked around. "What do we do now? Should we try to get Pikachu back?" 

"I know! Let's teach the Growlithe the hula!" 

Misty bought a bazooka and two collapsable fans from Celadon. 

The End 

Brock: So, was I in this? 

Tracey: Don't feel bad. I wasn't either. 

Brock: Donut? 

Tracey: They're rice balls today. 

Brock: Oh. 

Tracey: This is pointless, isn't it? 

Brock: Yep. 

Tracey: Should we tell her she mispelled Drowzee? 

Brock: She didn't put us in the story, now did she? 

The really, really end! 

And that was how Drowsee learned the Hula! 

***   
  
  


Note: That was the literal translation of Jesse and James' speech in the beginning. Note the reference to "We're the Rocket Gang couple." Rocketshippers rejoice! 

   [1]: http://www.cooperis.com/cricket



End file.
